It happens again and again that skis and ski poles when deposited during periods of non-use in front of or in mountain huts, hotels, restaurants, on the top of cars or the like, are stolen or mixed up unintentionally. Although devices to prevent the theft of skis are known in the art these devices are generally not mobile but are fitted on the top of cars of arranged or so-called ski-parkometers. However, parkometers do not adequately secure the ski poles apart from the fact that they are installed only in very rare cases. The same applies to locking members fitted direct to the skis and to be connected by chains, and to bicycle locks which are used for this purpose occasionally to provide for a reasonable securement of the skis themselves.